


Release

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Magic, this is mainly a fiveya work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Someone was working in the background to get two people together.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of FICTION.

As far as she was concerned, there were no downsides to being a witch that derived her magic from sexual energy. Power was always better when at one’s ready disposal. And if that meant acquiring it from something so pleasurable, then all the better.

At least, that was what she had thought centuries ago, when sex was something to be done in the dark of night, away from prying eyes, never to be discussed in public (or even in private for that matter) and thought of as something to be limited and regulated. There was simply something much more potent to be had from the sexual release of the long-repressed. 

With that, she couldn’t help but recall all the old tales of the incubus and the succubus. And how many of those actually referred to her. Those never failed to make her chuckle. The magic created out of those encounters had been enough to last her several lifetimes. That in itself should have instilled in her a sense of pride. 

But if she were truly being honest with herself, what made the whole experience that much more satisfying was the success of her seduction. It seemed that the more hesitant her partners were to engage, the more power she gained once they succumbed. Not to her, exactly. As much as she’d love to take credit for it, she knew better. Her skills count for nothing if her target was steadfast in ignoring their most primal of instincts.

Most of the time, she’d get her way. And she’d leave without another look back. 

But that had been a long time ago. When once the thought of touching oneself was considered a one-way ticket to hell, now sex was so prevalent that she didn’t even gain much power from bedding the modern day celibates. 

Now images of sex were everywhere. And with that, the prevailing idea that sex could be fun and casual. That it was all right to engage in it even when one wasn’t married, even when one didn’t want to procreate. Not that she disagreed with that. But it certainly took not only the actual magic but the actual fun out of sex, at least for her.

Back then, an encounter was enough to supply her with magic for a hundred years. Now she would be lucky to have enough to last her a week if she slept with a new partner for every day of the week.

She couldn’t believe it. But sex had stopped being fun. And started being a chore.

It was simply too easy to seduce people nowadays. Granted, it was better than being outright rejected and having no sexual energy to fuel her magic. But still, where was the challenge? It was so easy these days for people to make their desires known and indulge in them.

She blamed it on the times. Sex was now a common topic that was to be encouraged once a person reached adulthood. And it seemed to be a concept that was gaining traction throughout the rest of the world. So what was the point of moving to a more conservative country? Eventually, these modern notions of sex would reach every part of the world.

It was at that point in time when she considered giving up. Letting the magic along with her life run its course. Perhaps it was better that way. It had been a long life. And perhaps it was simply a sign that it was time to end things.

At least that was what she thought until she happened to pass by a man and a very petite woman. She only got a glance at them. But she knew there was tension brewing between them. Sexual tension. Unresolved sexual tension.

Oh, she knew those two had had other partners. People they slept with to try to forget their desire for each other. So there wouldn’t be much challenge in her trying to seduce the petite woman or the tall green-eyed man. She knew they’d use her body as a way to lose themselves just as she would use them to gain magic.

And whatever energy she’d gain from sleeping with one of them would be nothing compared to what she could siphon off if she got them to give in to whatever feelings they have for each other and release what was clearly long pent up sexual energy.

________________________

She watched them for a while before she decided that the fastest way to get what she wanted was through the petite woman. Vanya was her name.

Vanya lived with the green-eyed man as a sort-of live-in housekeeper. But for the whole three years they’ve been cohabiting, nothing happened. Which was why she was there.

The man, Quentin, was too distrustful and frankly too much of an asshole for her liking. So she concluded that approaching Vanya was the best way forward.

And by approach, what she actually meant was to move in the nearby apartment, “accidentally” drop her purse from her bag within Vanya’s line of sight, and wait for Vanya to do the right thing.

From there, it was really no challenge at all to invite Vanya into her home for some biscuits and tea as a thank you. She was just that pushy. And Vanya was simply just too polite to refuse. 

She made sure to bend over to retrieve the biscuits from the oven, just to have sweet, little Vanya have a view of her crotch less panties and the smooth, newly-shaved skin underneath. Vanya made a valiant effort to stifle her shock. But it wasn’t good enough.

“Did you like the view?”

The poor woman’s face was flushed with embarrassment. She almost felt sorry for putting Vanya through this as Vanya suddenly didn’t know what to do with her hands which led to the unconscious movement that knocked the hot cup of tea all over Vanya’s pants.

She internally winced at the pain Vanya was feeling. But it was for the best. Before Vanya knew it, she was divested of her pants.

Under normal circumstances, Vanya would have used the spilled tea as an excuse to go back to her apartment. But somehow the new neighbor managed to convince her to stay.

The witch (though Vanya didn’t know it) had then dropped to the floor, a tray of ice beside her as she held one ice cube to the burnt area, circling it and blowing on it. Vanya should have been on high alert by this unsolicited contact. But there was something soothing, even pleasurable in her neighbor’s ministrations. 

And then, the witch used her other hand to massage Vanya’s left calf. 

It felt close to heaven to Vanya. 

At that point, Vanya didn’t mind that the hand at her calf started inching higher and higher, alternating between a massage and a caress. The ice was gone. And the hand that once held it, spread the remaining wetness on the burned area until it seemed to magically heal. But that was ridiculous. Maybe the ice just numbed the burn?

But that wasn’t the most pressing issue in Vanya’s mind. A part of her knew she only just met this woman. And yet, she was allowing this stranger to do something so intimate with her. Not that she would truly mind. Vanya had sex with plenty of nameless, faceless strangers before. But usually, they weren’t from the same building. And there was at least some sort of unspoken agreement first.

And yet, all those thoughts turned to nothing when the witch divested Vanya of her panties and then spread her legs. Her neighbor was still on her knees as fingers explored the inside of Vanya’s thighs.

By then, Vanya was ready to have the woman’s fingers enter her when the teasing digits suddenly stopped exploring. And Vanya looked down to find her neighbor caressing pubic hair.

“Would you like me to shave you?”

_____________________

Vanya didn’t know how or why she agreed to this. But she found herself lying naked on her neighbor’s bed, legs spread as the woman between them started trimming pubic hairs with scissors. 

“I hope I haven’t offended you, Vanya. You look lovely down here, of course. But I thought that it might be more of a treat for you if someone helped you shave for the first time. I promise you. You’ll love the results. I’ve done this countless times.”

It should have alarmed Vanya that this woman knew her name or the fact that she’d never even contemplated shaving off her pubic hair. And yet, she felt relaxed, as if there was nothing to fear from the woman who had a sharp object snipping hair by her crotch.

“Wouldn’t it be better to do this in the bathroom?”

“Oh, don’t worry, Vanya. It’s quite alright. Now this is going to feel a little warm…”

She held a wet towel with a clean, soapy scent, centered it on Vanya’s crotch and then continued on to wipe the inside of her thighs. Then the witch used a different towel of warmer water to pat and wipe off whatever residue was left by the first towel.

“There. All clean. Now hold still.”

The witch took out a sharp razor to begin shaving off the hair between Vanya’s legs. At first, Vanya felt apprehension. What if she got hurt in the process? 

But her neighbor didn’t seem to be lying when she said she’d done the process countless times. 

When she was done, the woman encouraged Vanya up on her elbows as a mirror was held at an angle so that Vanya could have a view of the smooth skin between her legs.

“Thank you,” was the first thing that came out of Vanya’s mouth. 

Everything about this situation was weird. Of that, Vanya had no doubt. And yet, in front of this woman, she could not voice or act on her misgivings.

The woman simply smiled and took Vanya’s hand to position it between Vanya’s legs, all so that the petite woman could ascertain that the patch of skin she saw in the mirror was as soft and smooth as it looked.

“There. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Yes,” was all Vanya could say. 

“Don’t you think Quentin would love to see it? To touch it? Kiss it? Enter it?”

Vanya was speechless. There was no way Quentin would do that. He didn’t see her that way. Vanya was at best, like a sister to Quentin.

And yet, Vanya felt herself getting wet with the mere thought of Quentin. She wanted to stand up and get out of this apartment. But to her utter shame and horror, she couldn’t move.

The woman looked at her with pity. 

“So all this time, you never acted on your desire for him. Because you think he doesn’t want you?”

Vanya didn’t think so. She knew it. He didn’t love her that way. And he never would. 

“Oh child! You look so pitiful and tormented. I know you won’t believe me if I tell you a hundred times. But I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He wants you more than anything in the world. Forgive me for making you feel such shame. For that, I’ll do two things for you to make up for it.”

Before Vanya could ask, the woman gently took Vanya’s hands away and pressed her down firmly on the bed, giving Vanya a view of the ceiling.

Vanya instantly knew what was coming. And welcomed it despite the distress this woman made her feel. At this moment, anything that could make her forget was welcome, no matter the source.

She felt something cold pressed to the flesh inside her thighs, making its way to her center. The wet residue it left on her skin made her conclude it was an ice cube. Vanya would have moved to get up, somehow. But then, the witch was beside her, one hand still holding ice between Vanya’s legs. Without warning, the woman took a nipple into her mouth and begun to suck, leaving Vanya feeling hot and cold at the same time.

In no time at all, both the ice and the woman’s mouth withdrew from her. The woman moved quickly. Before Vanya knew it, the woman’s head was between her legs, providing much needed warmth with her tongue on the now smooth skin of Vanya’s center, lapping up both the moisture of the ice and the wetness dripping down Vanya’s nether lips.

“It’s all right, Vanya. Let it out. Let it all out. Your pain. Your sadness. Your loneliness. When this is all done, you will have the opportunity to have Quentin if you choose to take it. And I hope you choose wisely.”

Vanya could feel the woman’s fingers entering her, making scissoring motions, stretching her, exploring her depths, trying to find something…

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

The stranger who was her neighbor silenced Vanya with a kiss. Her tongue exploring Vanya’s, giving Vanya a taste of herself even as fingers continue to brush relentlessly against that spot that gave Vanya such pleasure.

When it was done, Vanya’s eyes started to close. If she wasn’t so tired, perhaps she would have protested the witch using the wetness between Vanya’s legs to draw patterns on Vanya’s breasts and stomach

_______________

Quentin came home to a dark apartment, which immediately gave him cause for concern. Vanya always left the lights on for him, and would have left food on the table, ready to eat after a few minutes in the microwave.

But none of those tell tale signs of her presence were there.

So he knocked at her door. No answer. 

He opened it. Turned on the lights just to be sure. But Vanya was nowhere to be found. 

He checked the other rooms in the house. She wasn’t there either.

Did she leave without a word of goodbye? Quentin should have felt relief. But he only felt grief and an utter sense of loss. He was in love with her. But she didn’t love him back, only saw her as a brother. 

And he didn’t make the past few months easy on her either as a friend or as an employee.

He tried to forget about her. But somehow all the bodies he had embraced all turned into her body, the faces on the pillow looking up at him became her face. He wanted her. But he couldn’t have her. 

Quentin knew it was for the best if they went their separate ways. One day, he knew he’d slip. Say and do the wrong thing. Make Vanya realize he saw her as more than a friend. And scare her off.

There even came a point when he irrationally feared sleepwalking to her room and taking what he wanted. So great was this desire for her that he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost control. So he hadn’t been that communicative the past few months. Stayed out to work late at night just to avoid seeing her. 

But he somehow couldn’t find the strength to cut ties with her. Not in an utter and complete fashion he thought would be necessary to perhaps extinguish this need he had for her.

He never actually thought to find her in his room. But Quentin had always been thorough when he did something. It was simply a box that needed to be ticked in order for him to say that Vanya was truly gone.

But that wasn’t right. If Vanya left for good, wouldn’t she have taken her things with her?

That thought came right before he opened his bedroom door to find Vanya waiting for him on his bed, utterly naked.

___________________

Vanya didn’t know what happened to her. How she got herself on Quentin’s bed without a stitch of clothing, she honestly didn’t know. And for some reason, she didn’t feel the need to.

Her first instinct had been to quickly get up, get back to her room before Quentin found her there. Basically pretend it never happened.

However, Quentin’s arrival put a halt to that plan.

There was a tension in the air as soon as he saw her. Under normal circumstances, Vanya would have hid under the blankets, possibly stayed there until she died or the world came to an end, whichever came first.

But somewhere in the back of her mind, something urged her to take her chance. Possibly the only chance she would have to show Quentin how she felt.

So instead of hiding, running or all the usual things she would have said and done to provide an explanation for something so out of the ordinary, Vanya decided to lie down, all the while maintaining eye contact only broken by him once she spread her legs to expose her shaven center.

When had she done that? 

She didn’t know. But somehow she was glad for it as she saw the unmistakable gleam of desire in Quentin’s eyes.

He was akin to a hungry man presented with a feast as he immediately went on his knees to have a taste of her, pulling her legs closer to the edge of the bed to do so. Vanya was only all too eager to urge him on, taking fistfuls of his hair and pressing him closer to her.

“You smell and taste so sweet, Vanya”

She was sure he said more. But once he moved his mouth to that bundle of nerves that was her clit, it felt like her soul left her body. It was more than she ever could have hoped for. And the Vanya of yesterday would have died a happy woman to have had this much. 

But for the Vanya of today, it was not nearly enough. She wanted more. And she knew now that so did he.

Vanya was supposed to help him take off his clothes. But it was more like she helped him tear his clothes to pieces.

She was pleased to see him hard and clearly wanting her. Soon enough, she’ll take that hot piece of flesh inside her. But for now, she wanted to taste him as he tasted her. 

She didn’t know how they came to that position, faces directly in front of the flesh between the other’s legs. There didn’t seem to be any unspoken agreement. Just a mutual yearning to taste and to feel.

It was as if they were working in unison, with him licking her most sensitive space as she tasted his tip. 

As he used his fingers to explore the space between her legs, she used her hands to touch, squeeze and tug at him.

It was as if they were in some choreographed dance as they took each other to soaring heights. Vanya could feel his tongue plumbing her depths as she had his cock as deep as it could go inside her mouth. It didn’t surprise her that they came in unison.

She swallowed every drop just as he lapped up every trace of wetness from her drenched hole. 

“How do you want me to take you?”

It surprised Vanya that Quentin would even ask. He’d always been the one to take charge, to know what he wanted and take it without consideration for others. But then again, he’d always been considerate of her. So she shouldn’t be surprised.

“However you want.”

“Vanya, I don’t think I can stop myself. I’ll probably get rough.”

“That’s fine, Quentin. As long as you do it with me”

He had her lie on her stomach. Placed a pillow below her hips to elevate it. And then spread her legs as wide as it would go in that position.

She had thought that he would enter her immediately. But his mouth was on her again. She didn’t think she had any more slick wetness to release from between her legs. But she was proven wrong.

And then he replaced his mouth with his fingers, collecting the sticky wetness and moving it at the round rosette of her anus.

“I won’t enter here tonight. I just wanted you to know that one day, I want to try this hole too.”

There was a thrill in knowing that, though once she thought she would have greeted it with alarm. But there was no time to linger on that. In fact, all thoughts left her as soon as she felt the tip of his cock at her cunt. 

For all his warnings that he wouldn’t be gentle, Quentin was taking things slowly. It was as if he wanted to savor every inch of his penetration of her, just as she took the time to get used to and to enjoy the feel of his cock filling up that hollow space she had wanted him to occupy for far too long.

“You’re so tight, Vanya. Please don’t move. I don’t want to lose control too soon.”

But Vanya’s body seemed to have a mind of its own. Her hips snapped back to meet his, completing the penetration. And as if on cue, she felt her vaginal walls contract, squeezing his member, somehow urging Quentin to piston his hips, sinking in and out of her at such speed that Vanya was sure he would explode any second now.

She could feel his sweat dripping down her back as they both came nearer and nearer to that sweet release. Vanya could feel him getting seconds away from his orgasm when she felt him start to disengage.

And she couldn’t have that.

Somehow, she managed to use her vaginal muscles to keep him inside mid-withdrawal.

“Vanya, you have to let me go. I don’t want you to risk having to deal with an unplanned pregnancy.”

He said that between breaths, though he made no move to further his withdrawal from the tight clutch of her body. 

“I want you to do it. Spill everything you have inside me. I want to feel it. I want to know that you’re mine, just as I want you to know that I’m yours.”

Slowly she started sitting up, using her hands to support her upper body’s rise just as Quentin surged forward further inside her. 

And in the next moment she was in a sitting position, his cock still inside her, her back leaning on his chest. 

There was a brief silence, perhaps even a brief moment of disbelief that this was actually happening. But then Vanya took Quentin’s hand and had him press down on her lower belly, just so that he could feel the presence of his cock inside her.

In that instant, he exploded. And she could feel the warmth from him pouring into her, showering her womb, and some of it spilling out of her to stain his bed sheets.

That only made her cunt grip him tighter, as if squeezing him of every drop of his seed. 

A sudden spike of pleasure was the only reason she realized that the hand on her lower belly had moved to her clit, circling it as she rode his cock like a horse while his other hand held her tightly by the hip. 

When she finally allowed him to lay her down on the bed and on her back, his cock finally limp from all their exertions, Vanya was surprised that he hadn’t joined her on the bed.

Instead, he had her legs spread wide, both feet planted firmly in the mattress.

“Quentin, what are you doing?”

“You’re so pretty down there, Vanya. I just want to see what it looks like after I’ve filled it.”

She felt him open her center, imagining it to be like a flower revealing nectar. She felt their combined juices spilling out of her, which made her instinctively close her legs, only to have Quentin interfere by keeping them open and placing his mouth yet again at her center.

“I thought nothing would beat the taste of you. But I was wrong. The taste of you and me together is even better.”

With that, he scooped some out of her cunt and placed two soaked fingers to her mouth. Vanya took that as an invitation to suck.

Quentin wasn’t wrong.

When he finally joined her and replaced his fingers with his mouth, she could feel his cock start to harden again. She motioned to grab it, to bring him as much pleasure as he gave her. But he caught her hand. And took the other, holding both above her head with only one arm.

“I want to enjoy every part of you that you’d allow before you finish me off. Please let me.”

When she nodded, he dove for her breasts. Catching a nipple between his fingers and suckling on the other with his mouth. And then alternating the use of hand and mouth with the other breast.

In the end, she couldn’t wait for him.

“Quentin, please! I want you to come inside me again. Do it! Do it now!”

He chuckled at her demand. But complied soon after.

When it was done, she made him get a mirror. Just so she could see the appeal of her cunt and Quentin’s insistence of gazing at it again..

Needless to say, she had him on his back as she rode him soon after. And then allowed him to bend her over in front of the bathroom mirror as he took her from behind before they went back to bed and finally succumbed to sleep.

———————

All in all, the witch was very satisfied with her work. Who knew that she didn’t have to have sex to acquire that much energy for her magic?

Having a taste of Vanya was nothing compared to what she acquired by having those two finally get together.

Perhaps she finally found a different calling. Being a matchmaker didn’t sound so bad.

By the next day, she’d be out of the apartment living another life in another place. And planning how she was to start this matchmaking venture.

There were details to be worked out. But she’ll figure it out. 

And for this new lease on life, she silently thanked Vanya and Quentin. She honestly wished them well. They were a cute couple. And she truly hoped they’d be happy together. 

Well, she gave them that first push. The rest was up to them.


End file.
